Sometime around midnight
by longlivethekingxxx
Summary: Kurt's body was on fire. His WHOLE body. And he was dying. He was sure he was dying. He was 100% positive that his heart had stopped. - But then he woke, And Blaine said to him, "Kurt, Do you believe in vampires?"


**Title** : Sometime around midnight.

**Paring**: Kurt X Blaine

**Rating:** T {For now}

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**A/N**: Hi! So, im stuck, with FINE LINE. I know where i want it to go, but, im having trouble writing it. So it may take awhile to get it up. But, this came to me last night. 3 I dont know. I normally dont like vampires, Because im not a fan of the twilight saga, {Yes, i read the books, before the movie comes out, and at one point i was a twi-hard. But, now i think everyone is overdoing the vampire image.) OKAY. So, i came out with this, because i dunno, i was just writing, and it came out. Im not sure if I'm going to contuine it, but i have an idea, if i'm going to contuine it, where i want it to go. So; If i get a good response, then i will contuine it, while im on a writers block with Fine Line, and Your Story. 3

* * *

><p><strong>To say Kurt Hummel had no idea what was going on was a bit of an understatement.<strong>

Everything hurt. Everything. Every bone in his body felt like it was broken. Like someone had come and snapped his tiny body.

He was burning. He was sure of it. He was on fire. – _Fire_. He couldn't open his eyes. It hurt too much. He laid there, unable to move.

_So this is what death felt like._

The heat came again. – Kurt let out a high pitched scream, and it seemed as if his bones snapped all over again.

_**What is going on?**_

He managed to open his eyes. They we're in a dark alley. A very dark alley. With broken bottles all around them. – He was holding his stomach. It felt like it was being ripped open.

Then he looked up. And saw someone there. – Blaine.

_Blaine Anderson. The beautiful guy from Dalton. The one with the voice of an angel, and the look of utter happiness in his eyes. _

What was he doing there? How did this happen?

"I'm so sorry Kurt.." Blaine was saying, over and over. He was leaned against the wall. "I'm so so sorry..." He mumbled over and over. Over and over. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to ruin your life.." His head was in his leg's, and he was shaking. Rocking himself back and fourth.

_ But why... why was he sorry?_

Oh.- Then the fire came back. It rushed thru his body again. Another scream came and he had to close his eye's again.

Blaine's hands went on his face, and he leaned his forehead on his. Wetness was hitting his cheek, Though Blaine was making no noises.

"I wish I could turn back time.. I would have never let you get so close.. then this wouldn't have happened.." Blaine was mumbling. As his whole body shook.

But Kurt could barely comprehend what was going on. – Because it hurt. So. Bad.

Then.. all in one time. It was as if someone intensified EVERYTHING. His whole body heat soared. And he was there. He knew. Kurt was dying.

And he didn't even know why.

Blaine started making sobbing noises. Then everything for Kurt went back.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>When he woke, he wasn't hot anymore. At all. He wasn't burning. And his bones felt as if they had never been stronger. He wasn't in an alleyway, instead he was in a big, big room. In a dorm room. And Kurt was...alive.<p>

He was alive..

only something was off.

He looked around, and sat up. He rubbed his eyes. – Oh so that hurt.

And he heard noises,

"Blaine. It should be any second." Blaine was there?

"No. – He's been sleeping too long.. it never works like this..."

"Come on. Everyone's body is different. Sometimes it takes longer, And sometimes it takes shorter, You of all people should know that."

… Why could Kurt hear that?

Then.. distantly, he heard a loud pitched scream, a very loud pitched scream.

That hurt his ears.

He got up, and looked around. Oh. He was in Blaine's dorm room. At Dalton. Blaine had took him home.

But Kurt was dying. He felt himself burn. He felt his heart stop...

He took a glance at himself in the mirror..

He was pale. He was so pale. He looked as pale as a dead person..

He brought his fingers to his face. Which was cold. He was cold. Okay, So he was pale and cold. So pale, and So cold...

What had happened to him...?

* * *

><p>"You're awake." Blaine sighed In relief when he walked into his room to see Kurt up. Staring at himself in the mirror.. He knew that he had a lot of explaining to do.<p>

"Blaine.." Kurt spoke for the first time.. Oh. That hurt. His voice was raspy. Not his normal high -pitched tone. He didn't like it very much...

"Don't worry. You're still recovering. You're voice will go back to normal." Blaine assured him, And tugged at his hand, ushering him back to bed. "You're still weak, Kurt. You need more rest."

_ Just three seconds ago, Blaine was complaining that he was sleeping too much, though..._

"Blaine.. what happened? What's wrong with me? I was dying.."

He only stared at Kurt. He still was changing. His body was going to hurt some more. And some features were still going to die out, very soon.. His skin was going to go colder, And his senses will get 5x better..

"Kurt.. When we met. I didn't tell you some things about me." Blaine started. He couldn't look into his eyes. Kurt's eye's were a light pink now. Still turning red. Deep blood red. Full with lust. "I didn't think I needed to, because I never thought that I would need to explain everything to you. We were only supposed to be friends. I didn't know you we're my soul mate."

Then Blaine said something, quietly. If Kurt were normal, he would have never heard it. He would have thought that Blaine was just humming to himself.

"Kurt. Do you believe in Vampires?"

Kurt's body went still.


End file.
